


White Wedding

by musicjunkie1987



Series: Centuries [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicjunkie1987/pseuds/musicjunkie1987
Summary: Being off with injury, gives JD some time to consider Seth and her's future.Third in Centuries series.





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for possible language. This is part three of my Centuries series. JD is my o/c. Title is from Billy Idol's "White Wedding".

**Elimination Chamber 2018**

As I stood backstage, with my arm in a sling, watching my fiancé and our best friend, Jon Good, aka Dean Ambrose, battle others in a Tag Team Elimination Chamber match for the titles, I couldn’t help but smile knowing that by the end of the night, myself and my fiancé, Colby Lopez, aka Seth Rollins, would finally be married. But he had no idea. The only one who did was my other best friend, Renee Young. We had everything planned out. 

Colby and I had discussed when we want to get married and we had agreed to wait until I was almost healed. But as things went along, I found that I didn’t want to wait. I had dropped a few hints to Colby about moving the date up, and surprisingly enough, he was okay with it.

It probably seemed, at least to a lot of people, that we were rushing things and maybe we were. But all of this has been five years in the making. As cliché as it sounds, it just never seemed to be the right time for us. When the Shield first split, we tried but not being able to travel together and the stress of other things, made things extremely difficult for us and we drifted apart. Until Colby got hurt and he started coming to the Performance Center.

I felt someone stand beside me. I looked to my left and saw my brother, Joe, aka Roman Reigns, with a smile on his face.

“Well, hey there future champ,” I said wrapping my good arm around him.

He kissed me on the top of the head. “Hey kiddo. I feel like I haven’t seen you all day. Where have you been hiding?”

“Oh, you know. Catching up with people, got my hair and makeup done for the first time in about a month.”

“Well, you look beautiful no matter what.”

“You’re my brother, you have to say that. Anyway, how are you feeling after that match with Joe?”

“Not bad. He’s a good guy. How are the boys doing out there?”

“They look like their surviving. I don’t see why they did the match this way. There was no reason for it to be a chamber match.”

Joe laughed. “I don’t think I’ve seen this side of you before.’

“What?”

“The worried wife side. I know you guys aren’t married yet but still. Have you guys decided on a date yet?”

“No. We know a general time frame, but nothing is concrete yet. We haven’t been in the same room together since he came back on the road. I know we live together but he gets home, sleeps and heads to the school. I’m not complaining.”

“No but you would like time together.”

“Selfish, I know. But that’s also why I have a surprise arranged for tonight.”

“Ew, I don’t want to hear about it.”

I slapped Joe on the arm. “You ass. Nothing like that.”

We laughed and went back to watching the monitor. Joe was right. I was a nervous soon to be wife. I never wanted to know the outcome of Colby’s matches. I liked the element of surprise.

I looked down when my phone vibrated with a text from Renee.

‘Everything is set. Limo will be here at 11:30pm. Your dress is at the place. The guys shirts will be in the limo.’

I smiled. ‘Perfect. Thank you for helping. You don’t know what this mean to me. Let’s just hope he goes for it.’

Her response was quick. ‘Girl, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. That boy loves you.’

I sent back a smiley face. I looked up in time to see Jon get the pin and win for him and Colby. I couldn’t help but smile again, knowing my injury wasn’t slowing all three men’s momentum.

I walked back to the locker-room, meeting Jon and Colby there. Both men had smiles on their faces as we entered the room. I sat down on the couch as Colby was reaching for me.

“Nuh uh, you’re all sweaty,” I said with a laugh as I pushed him away.

“Aw, but babe. You like me all sweaty,” Colby replied with a pout.

“Not tonight. Not when I look this good.”

“Yeah, baby. You do look good tonight. Exceptionally good.”

“Perv, go shower. I wanna go eat.”

“I thought you did earlier.”

“No, I got sidetracked.”

“Of course, you did.”

“Hey, I can’t help that I’m a popular person and everyone misses me.”

Colby laughed, and I waved him off towards the showers. As I was moving my hand, my engagement ring caught my eye. I couldn’t help but think back to when Colby proposed.

 

**Clash of Champions 2017**

I was riding a high I was hoping to not come down from. After being reunited with the Shield, we all started this up hill climb back to the top. And I finally got my chance at the Women’s title against my friend, Alexis. I was totally ready to finally have that belt around my waist.

Alexa and I went out there and tore the house down. We had had a few matches together when we had both been in NXT and one or two on Smackdown. But the ones on Smackdown had been tag team matches so we hadn’t been able to showcase that much. This match had been one of our best, and at the end of it all, I stood tall with the belt raised above my head.

When I walked back through the curtain, I was greeted with loud applause from a large group of people. Standing front and center were the guys with smiles on their faces. While most time, no matter whose match it is, we all go down to the ring but for tonight, we had all decided to not go down together or even tell each other the outcomes. That way we could be genuinely surprised.

Colby and Jon gave me a hug before sprinting off to get in position for their upcoming match.

I started to walk through the crowd of people feeling them pat me on the back as I walked by. I made it to the back of the crowd and saw Paul and Stephanie standing with huge smiles on their faces. I felt myself tear up as they both hugged me.

“You were amazing out there,” Stephanie said.

“Thank you. There were a few hiccups, but we made it through.”

“Well, we couldn’t tell anything. You did good out there,” Paul said.

I smiled. “I appreciate the faith you guys have in me.”

“You deserve it. It should have come to you a lot sooner.”

“I won’t argue with that. I should head back and shower and change.”

Both of them nodded. Before I could walk away, a few photos were taken of the three of us. At the time, I thought it was a little weird that they weren’t having me go and have my official photos down but come to find out later, after Jon and Colby won the tag titles back and Joe won the Intercontinental title, they were waiting for all our matches to be done, so they could get group shots. 

After the photo shoot, we all headed back to the hotel. The four of us agreed to meet back in the lobby to go out and celebrate. But as it turned out, we weren’t going too far to celebrate.

I followed Colby to a set of double doors. He opened the doors and motioned for me to go through first. As I entered the room, I saw a group of all our friends, all of whom yelled, ‘Surprise’ as I walked in.

I smiled as, for the second time that night, I started to tear up. I looked around the room, seeing a huge ‘Congratulations’ banner hanging on the wall.

Turning to Colby, I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “How?”

“How what?” he laughed.

I pulled out of the embrace. “How did you do all of this?”

“I had a lot of help. I know you didn’t want me knowing ahead of time, but Paul and Stephanie also thought you deserved a little party.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, let’s party, shall we?”

Even though Colby didn’t usually drink and party like some of us usually did, when it was a special occasion, he tended to loosen up a little more.

Everyone was having a blast and as the night wore on, I started to notice Colby was getting weirder and weirder. He always seemed to be avoiding me. He had disappeared for awhile and as I was dancing with some of the girls, my cousins, Jon and Josh, came up behind me.

“Your boyfriend is looking for you,” Josh said, as he extended his arm to me.

I shook my head with a laugh. “I haven’t moved all night.” I said as I waved bye to the girls.

The twins walked me over to a large food table where Colby, Jon, Joe and a few others, including Stephanie and Paul, were standing.

Colby stepped forward and grabbed my hands. “I’m sure I speak for everyone here when I say how proud we are of you. And I know that’s something that really isn’t important, but your achievements are important to me. And YOU are important to me. So that’s why I got you this.” He handed me a jewelry box.

I took the box and slowly opened it. A small gasp escaped my lips when I saw the most exquisite necklace.

“Baby, you didn’t need to get me this,” I said smiling.

“I know I didn’t, but you deserve it. You’ve done some amazing things lately. So, in honor of your accomplishments,” Colby stepped away from the table. “We got you this.” Behind him was a three-tiered cake with a championship belt on it. “Now, while they are getting that cut, come dance with me?”

I nodded, with a smile still on my face, and we walked out to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as the song came on, I couldn’t help but smile even more. When we had first heard the song, ‘Issues’ by Julian Michaels, Colby and I had agreed that it was our song. It described us perfectly and made us realize that if we had each other, we would be ok.

It was nice after the day we had had, to finally be in my boyfriend’s arms.

Occasionally, Colby would kiss my neck, just to make me laugh. I moved my hands to the back of his neck, playing with the hair that was too short to fit in the bun that was hiding under his hat. 

Colby spun me around, so my back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, with his chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands-on top of his and squeezed as he started singing in my ear.

*‘Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you  
(You got ‘em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got issues)’*

Little did I know what was going on behind us. Colby moved one arm from around my waist but kept singing to me.

*‘And one of them is how bad I need you  
(You got ‘em too)  
Yeah, I got issues (I got)  
And one of them is how bad I need you’*

When the song ended, I opened my eyes and noticed a crowd standing around us. I wasn’t really to surprised until I saw Natalya standing with a huge grin on her face. She motioned for me to turn around. I closed my eyes and slowly turned around. When I reopened my eyes, I let out a gasp. Colby was down on one knee, hat off, with a box in his hand. I felt my body start to shake, realizing what was happening.

Colby smiled up at me. He cleared his throat and started to talk. “You know, I had this whole speech planned out. But then I have you in front of me looking so beautiful and everything I was I going to say doesn’t seem right. But I’m going to try anyways.

“You are my light. You made the worst time in my life more bearable. Any time we have been apart, I feel like part of my heart and soul are missing. And while we joke that that song is us perfectly, for me it’s true. One of my biggest issues is how badly I need you in my life.

“I know most people here are thinking it’s too soon for this but we both know it’s not. There’s no one else in this world I can picture spending the rest of my life with.

“So, with that said,” Colby opened the box in his hand to reveal a beautiful, and simple, diamond ring. “Josephine Daisy Anoa’I, will you marry me?”

I didn’t even need to think of my answer. I started nodding my head, saying, “Yes,” over and over. He quickly stood up and kissed me. We slid the ring on my finger together as everyone started gathering around us. I couldn’t take my eyes off the beautiful ring on my finger and I couldn’t help the smile on my face as I knew I was going to get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend and the love of my life.

 

**The Shield Dressing Room 2018**

Of course, my soon to be husband was a bit of a prima-donna and liked to take his time in the bathroom. No matter where we were going he had to look perfect.

“Babe,” I yelled into the shower area. “We’re just going to catering. You don’t need to dress up.”

“I know,” Colby said as he emerged. “But with my fiancé looking that good, I’ve got to look just as good.”

I shook my head and stood up. “Don’t get used to this. As soon as this weekend is over and I’m back home, its sweats and tanks for me.”

Colby laughed. “Are you going home or back to Birmingham?”

“Home. I still can’t do much. I don’t have to be in Birmingham for another couple of weeks.”

We started walking down to catering. As we were walking, Colby put his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him and smiled. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. A part of me wanted to tell Colby what I had planned but I knew it would be better to not ruin the surprise.

When we got into catering. I noticed Jon and Renee already sitting at a table. I grabbed some food and headed over. Renee gave me a smile once I sat down.

“Well, what’s the party plan for tonight?” Jon asked.

“Well, I’m not sure what the other two want to do but I have a plan in mind, but no one can know until we are all ready to go,” I replied.

“What? We need to know.”

“No, you don’t. It’s on a need to know basis,” Renee jumped in.

“Oh, let me guess. You needed to know.”

Renee and I laughed at the look on Jon’s face. Renee leaned over and gave him a kiss. “Of course, I need to know. Now, if you all will excuse me. I have a post-show to prepare for.”

“Can you at least give us a hint?”

“No, I can’t,” I said taking a bite of food. “It won’t be much longer. Just have Joe’s match and then wait for Renee and we can go.”

“Ugh, but that’s so long.”

I had to laugh. “You are just like a child sometimes.”

“Who’s like a child?” Colby asked when he finally came to sit.

“I am apparently,” Jon said with his arms crossed across his chest. “All I wanted to know was what the plan was for the night. But noooo! I’m not allowed to know what’s going on because I’m not important enough.”

Colby and I burst out laughing. I was glad I knew Jon well enough to know when he was joking around or else we’d be in trouble.

Finally, Joe’s match ended and the three of us headed back to the locker room. As we were heading back, we walked by where Renee was filming the post-show show. We winked at each and smiled.

I followed the boys into the locker room and really started to feel the nerves kick in even more. I was starting to doubt whether Colby would really want to go through with my plan. There were so many possibilities on how our night would go.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jon, while standing in front of me, started clapping his hands. I looked around and saw everyone standing around the room staring at me.

Renee looked at me. “You ready?”

I quickly nodded. “As I’ll ever be.”

“Ok,” she turned to the guys. “Leave your bags and whatever you don’t need here. It will get to the house. We have somewhere else to be.”

Her and I led the way outside to the parking lot where the limo was waiting for us. Everyone got in and we were one step closer to my plan.

“So, we do get to know now what the plan is?” Jon asked.

I looked at Renee and nodded. She grabbed three suit bags and passed them to each man.

“When we get to where we are going, or even before, you three need to put those shirts on.”

“What’s wrong with what we are wearing?”

“Nothing, sweetie. But it doesn’t go with what we have planned. So please, just go with it.” 

Everyone else laughed as Jon pouted but listened to his wife and changed his shirt.

When the limo finally stopped, I took a deep breath as everyone looked at me. “Colby, I know we have had many discussions about waiting until I was healed to start really getting serious about planning our wedding. But, the last few weeks, with me being home dealing with this injury and you being all over the place, made me realize that we may not end up with all the time in the world to plan a real wedding.” I put the window down and made him look out. “I’m proposing, right here, right now, that we get out of this limo, walk into that chapel and with Joe, Jon and Renee as our witnesses, we get married.” As I finished talking, I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

I watched as Colby looked from out the window to me, to everyone else in the limo. I really couldn’t get a read on what he was thinking and that was starting to worry me. I looked over at Renee and she gave me a reassuring smile. I looked back at Colby to see him staring back at me.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“Absolutely. And before you ask, I called both our moms and they were ok with this. I explained that I didn’t want to wait anymore. Who knows when you are going to have time in the next couple of months to even think about planning a wedding and I’m not complaining. But do you really want to spend what little time you have at home at me, arguing about a venue, colors or anything else at this point?”

Colby sighed. “No and I know I’ve been horrible about spending 100% of my time with you when I’m home.”

I laughed a little. “Baby, that’s not a problem. Look, we both have so much on our plate right now. Between the school and travelling for you and rehabbing for me, I realized we aren’t going to have a lot of time. Sure, eventually we will but right now, I feel like this is the best thing for us to do. All I need to know is that you are in.”

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to ask.” Colby turned to Joe and Jon. “Will you guys be my best men?”

I couldn’t help but let out a watery laugh. “Really? You’re ok with this?”

“Yeah, you’re right. When are we going to have the time to discuss all of this. I don’t want to plan a wedding over the phone. Let’s do this baby.”

We got out of the limo and walked inside. Renee and I walked into the back room so that I could quickly get changed into the dress we had found earlier in the day. She helped me slowly get into my dress and looked at me with a smile in the mirror.

“You look beautiful,” she said as she moved my hair into place.

“I totally agree,” Joe’s voice came from the door way.

We both turned around and I couldn’t help but look down shyly. “You think so?”

“Absolutely. You look like a princess. Renee, could you give us a minute?”

“Of course. I’ll go check on the other two.”

I watched her walk out of the room and turned back to Joe. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to have a minute with my baby sister. I know you said you were okay with doing this and I’m happy for both of you. I just can’t help but wonder if there is anything missing from today that you might have wanted?”

I smiled at him. “You noticed?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind being Colby’s other best man, but I think there is somewhere that my services would be better had. And before you ask, Colby and Jon totally agreed with me on this.”

“You want me to actually say it out loud don’t you?” Joe nodded. “Ok, will you walk me down the aisle?”

“Of course, I will. I really wish I could say that you guys just eloping bothered me or that it’s something that I think you are both going to regret. But this suits you guys so much. I can’t help but be so happy for both of you. You guys deserve all the happiness and I can’t believe this day has finally come for both of you.”

“This is something that I have thought about since I got injured. I always knew that somehow, someway, Colby and I were going to end up married, but was never sure when. This is perfect for both of us. Everything is planned and eventually, when we both have the time to plan one, we will have the biggest wedding anyone could imagine. But I’m not worried about what we are going to do in the future. I want to focus on tonight and finally being able to marry the man I love with my best friends and my brother at our side.”

“Well, then let’s get you married.” Joe held out his arm to me and I took it. We walked out of the room and saw Jon and Renee standing in front of a closed door. 

I took a deep breath and smiled at both of my friends. As we approached the door, Jon took one look at me and nodded. I nodded back, and he gave me a big hug. As we hugged, he whispered, “I love you, kiddo,” in my ear and I couldn’t help but squeeze him even harder. As we pulled apart, I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I looked over at Renee and gave her a quick nod. She grabbed Jon by the arm and opened the doors. I watched as she nodded to someone inside the room and I heard music start to play. 

Renee and Jon linked arms and walked into the chapel. Joe and I made our way closer to the doors and waited to hear the music change. I could see Colby standing up at the front of the room, hoping he couldn’t see me. Joe heard the music change before I did. He squeezed my hand and looked down at me.

“Are you ready?” He whispered.

“As I’ll ever be,” I replied

“Let’s get you married.”

We walked into the chapel and I felt the tears start welling up in my eyes. Colby was standing at the end of the aisle, looking amazing. I knew that none of the guys were comfortable in three-piece suits, so in order to make sure they were comfortable, I made sure they were all in simple dress shirts. Now, for Colby, I always knew he was most comfortable in a black t-shirt and a blazer. So, that’s what I made sure was in his suit bag. And, of course he looked good standing beside Jon at the altar.

Joe and I arrived at the altar and he slowly released my arm and basically handed me off to Colby. They nodded at one another and Colby and I faced each other. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here tonight to join Colby and Josephine in marriage. It is my understanding that Colby found out about this at the last minute,” the minister said. 

“Yes, but I am all for this. I’m ready to marry this woman and make her mine,” Colby replied.

“Well, then. Let’s move on. Marriage is not something that is to be entered into lightly. Marriage is something that requires hard work and dedication. Something these two know all about. As I stand up here in front of all of you, I can see how much support and love there are for Colby and Josephine. And that’s what they are going to need going forward, all the love and support that you all can give him. You both are going to need to love each other unconditionally. There is a rule when entering into marriage, never go to bed angry. Always talk to one another, no matter how much you think it’s going to hurt the other. Now, I was told that you two have written your own vows?” We both nodded. “Ok, Colby, you can go first.”

I watched as he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “I’m so used to things being written down for me, that sometimes I forget how to make a speech. Anyways, when I first saw you all those years ago, I remember thinking about how beautiful this young woman was. It was a couple of years before I saw you again, but you never left my mind. Through everything you were always in the back of my mind. 

“I always believed we were meant to be, but the universe always had something else in mind. And finally, the universe worked in our favor and I couldn’t be more thankful for the moment that you knocked on my door while I was off. You were the light at the end of a very dark tunnel. 

“You have always had my back. Through the bad times and the good times. I said when I proposed that I know a lot of people were going to say that we were rushing this, but I can’t think of any reasons for us to not do this now. We have been waiting too long and I am only sorry that I didn’t come up with this idea before you. I love standing here, with our best friends at our sides, about to become husband and wife. I love you for all eternity.”

“Josephine, your turn.”

“Ahem, I don’t know how I can follow that.” I said as I wiped tears away. “I haven’t always believed that I would be able to have the happy things in life. I have been through so much that I didn’t think that it was possible. But then something magical happened. You walked into my life, not only once but twice.

“The first time was basically only a passing glance in another organization. But the second time, that was the time that really mattered. We were down in the gym at the Performance Center and I saw you from afar. I knew who you were, but I wasn’t sure if you knew who I was. It wasn’t until we started working together that we got to know each other. But it was like the universe was pulling us apart. It was one thing after another for us. 

“I have always believed in when one door opens, another one opens. And for some reason another, the universe finally aligned for both of us. You got hurt and I was sent into a holding pattern at NXT. So, I decided to take the ball and run with it. I showed up at your house and the rest, well the rest led us here. And here I stand, in front of you and our best friends, a better person for having you in my life.

“You are my best friend, my confidant, my everything. You have made me a better person, you have made me want to continuously be better. I can’t wait to see what the future holds, our future.”

The minister looked at both of us with a smile on his face. “Now, I know I can skip the objections at this point. Can I have the rings please?” Jon handed over the rings. “Colby, please take this ring, place it on Josephine’s left hand and repeat after me. I, Colby, take you Josephine.”

“I, Colby, take you Josephine,”

“To have and to hold.”

“To have and to hold.” 

“From this day forward.”

“From this day forward.”

“For richer or poorer.” 

“For richer or poorer.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Colby took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. “With this ring, I thee wed.” As he put the ring on my finger, I could tell that his hands were shaking. I put my hand over his as he was sliding the ring on my finger, squeezing it as he went. He smiled at me and kissed my ring finger.

The minister looked over at me and handed me Colby’s ring. “Josephine, take this ring, place it on Colby’s left hand and repeat after me. I, Josephine, take you Colby.”

I took a deep breath. “I, Josephine, take you Colby.”

“To have and to hold.”

“To have and to hold.”

“From this day forward.”

“From this day forward.”

“For richer or poorer.”

“For richer or poorer.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“In sickness and in health.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“As long as we both shall live.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

With a smile on my face, I said, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Now, friends, as you are gathered here to witness your loved ones make their promise to one another. Do you promise to make sure that this love between Colby and Josephine does nothing but grow? Do you promise to ensure that no outside forces interfere with this love and causes trust to diminish?”

I watched as Joe, Jon and Renee all looked at each other with smiles across their faces. All at the same time, they all replied, “We do.”

“Great, now, as I stand here in front of the two of you, I can see the love that you both have for one another. I can see the love that your loved ones have for you and I know that you love is going to continue to grow. With the power vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Colby, you may now kiss your bride.”  
Colby looked at me and smiled brightly. He held my face in his hands as he kissed me for the first time as husband and wife. We pulled away from one another, turned and faced everyone. I couldn’t help but tear up as I saw the looks on their faces. Renee had tears in her eyes and Jon and Joe both had looks of admiration on their faces. I couldn’t believe that we had finally done it.

“Now, can we go party?” Jon asked.

We all laughed before I answered, “Of course we can. I would be disappointed if we didn’t. You guys are the natives to the area, where are we going?”

Jon and Renee looked at one another. “Well, we would have go to back to the house and get changed.”

“Absolutely not. We are going out in style.”

“Fine, I know just the place.”

We got back into the limo and Jon told the driver where to go. I sat in the seat, wrapped in Colby’s arms. I looked around at my family and couldn’t believe that I had gotten to where I was. I just couldn’t wait to find out what our future was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed. Let me a comment, but please be gentle. As with the other two, if there's anything you want to see me write within this series, I have no problem writing it. It may take me some time but it will get done.
> 
> I took the wedding vows from this site http://www.lasvegaswedding.net/sample-wedding-vows.html. But changed them some. 
> 
> Song belongs to Julia Michaels, "Issues".
> 
> Edit: So was going back through all three stories and found some mistakes. So I did some editing. Sorry to anyone who read them and saw them, I own them. I'm usually better at going back through things.


End file.
